Ron's Favorite
by xpaigers91
Summary: One-Shot. Ron's favorite brother was always Percy. Percy was the one he always got along best with. Why? The Weasleys aren't sure. Fifth-Year


**Ron's Favorite**

**Written by:** xpaigers91

**Author's Note: **This is a weird thing to write for me, as I don't really like Percy or Ron at all, but then again...maybe that's why I did write this. It's set in 5th year and is very short. Not even 1000 words.

**Disclaimer: **Never owned it, and never claimed to.

Percy was Ron's favorite brother. The reason was simple. Both of the boys got lost in the bustle of the burrow. Bill and Charlie were the oldest and therefore always close. Percy had originally looked forward to the next Weasley to be born, only to find his mother having twins. Ron was next, but at first the age difference was too much.

As Ron got older though, Percy was always there for Ron to talk to. Ron told him everything, from the smallest things going on in his life and then later on, his adventures with Harry Potter. Percy always just listened, and only offered advice when he felt it was necessary. Maybe that was why Ron missed Percy so much when he left.

Ever since Ron could remember, Percy was always the one he would run to. His mum and dad were simply always too busy with the twins and Ginny to really be there for either of the two middle boys. Percy held Ron when he had nightmares and bandaged him up when he scraped his knee. Before Percy left for Hogwarts, he always kept Ron busy in the field playing catch or tag.

Because of all the time they spent together, Ron knew things about Percy that no one else would acknowledge. Everyone was content to think that Percy was a stuffy know-it-all. In reality, while Percy did put his schoolwork before everything, he really did have a sense of humor and even liked quidditch. The rest of the family, even their parents, was happy to not delve into the real Percy.

Ron was the only one that was not kept out of his room when Percy would barricade himself in, doing schoolwork and later on, work for the ministry. Percy always made sure to help Ron with his schoolwork, possibly saving Ron from ever failing.

Then it all shattered when Percy and Arthur had a huge fight.

"Get out of my home." Arthur said dangerously, stepping toward his son.

"DAD! You can't do that!" Ron yelled, and then ran up to his room when his father just looked at him.

Percy didn't say anything, just glared at Arthur and ran after him. The rest of the family watched in silence. They all knew that Percy would do anything for Ron, even swallow his opinions.

"Arthur, you can't let him leave right now." Molly said finally.

"Why not?" Arthur asked sulking.

"It's pouring rain out there. I'm not letting you put him out in the rain! Especially one of my boys!" Molly protested.

"Yeah, Dad." Charlie, who was home for the week said. "Plus, you know how much Ron will freak if he knew you put his Percy out in the rain."

No one mentioned the fact that Charlie had said 'his Percy.' It was how they all thought of the two. Percy belonged to Ron and Ron belonged to Percy. It was that simple.

After that, Arthur dropped it, although he and Percy didn't speak after that night. The family walked on eggshells as the tension grew greater and greater.

In the end, Percy made the decision to leave by himself. No one knew except Ron and he wasn't going to tell anyone.

Before he left, Percy helped Ron with his summer homework like he always did. Around dawn, Percy went to his room to pack. Within fifteen minutes he was done, and was walking out the door, even as his younger brother protested. Before walking out the door, Percy simply pulled his younger brother to him in a tight hug, telling him it was all going to work out in the end. He slipped Ron the key to his room and told him to feel free to move in since his room was bigger than Ron's.

When the rest of the family got up, they found Ron still standing in the doorway, the key help loosely in his hand. They finally got him to eat breakfast, but he went to his room immediately after. The next few days, Ron didn't talk much and only came out of his room to eat or go to the bathroom.

A few days after that, Ron just snapped out of it. He knew Percy wouldn't want him to act like he died, so he wouldn't. Besides, Percy was smart, he had to know that Ron was waiting for him to come back.

Written on: 12-7-04

Revised on: 7-22-08


End file.
